The Mediator
by Odin13
Summary: When Dresden is kidnapped by the Red Court, The White Council turns the only only person who isn't out of town or hates Harry.
1. Prologue: The Call

**Disclaimer: Keys to the Kingdom belong to Garth Nix and The Dresden Files belong to Jim Butcher**

**A/N: The only thing I can say is that I'm not going to include anything from Lord Sunday as it didn't happen yet. Lets just assume that we don't speak of it and that Arthur never uses the seventh key. Just a warning, stuff with the House is weird. Space doesn't really seem to matter, everything is like from the 1800s. I'm talking about some basic info will be put into the end of each chapter for stuff from Keys to the Kingdom. Don't worry about that stuff being very important, this is the only chapter that takes place in the House.**

**A/N2: The updates are editing to make it easier to read, more in line with the story and frankly a lot better grammar wise.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Call**

"Sir you have a call on the outside line." Sneezer stood in front of Arthur's desk holding an old fashioned phone. The butler was around five feet tall wearing a white button up shirt, with a black jacket and pants, which looked like they camp out of the eighteenth century.

Arthur, who although immortal, came from Earth and wore closer that were closer to home. Clad in a black suit jacket, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Dangerously, almost unnaturally handsome, he would stand at almost six feet tall, and was heavily yet lithely muscled, like a cat. Arthur was something of an anomaly in The House as he kept the fashion of his home and refused to be taller than his normal growth would allow. His office however was decorated to the fashions of The House.

Behind his chair was a large clock, five feet in diameter and easily the largest object in the room. A silver trident hung below it, suspended on two hooks. In front of Arthur was a large wooden desk papers scattered across it, with a paper or two appearing every so often in the "IN" box. An ivory baton, with laurel leaves winding around it, rested on the desk and a pair of metal gauntlets lay next to them

"Who is it Sneezer? Did the Mariner find something interesting?"

"No sir," Sneezer replied, "He did send over a manifest of his recent findings."

Arthur held out one hand for the folder while while asking for Sneezer to pour him some orange juice. Sneezer walked to a small table in the corner of the room where the drinks were placed while Arthur looked over the list.

"He's been finding mostly books lately, huh?"

"Knowledge is the easiest thing to lose sir." Sneezer said and Arthur murmured his agreement.

Sneezer walked back with the orange juice and said, "The phone sir?"

"Oh right. Who is it?"

It's the White Council sir. They are-"

"Who is the White Council, and what are they doing in contact with The House?" Arthur asked. His tone was lazy, but his eyes glittered dangerously.

"I am not quite sure sir," Sneezer said. "The Morrow Days did not exactly care about what their organization was. Saturday dealt with them the most, as he had the most stake in the Secondary Realms, what with his plan to destroy the Incomparable Gardens hinging mostly on destabilizing the House. What I do know is that to them we were between them and what they called the Outer Gates. Most of our dealings were with a man called the Gatekeeper. As far as I know, Monday only dealt with them by voting on whatever Saturday brought before the Days. I'm sure that if you want more information, the Atlas would be able to inform you on whatever you need to know."

_The Compleat Atlas of the House_. It was a book that contained almost everything that Arthur could think of that had to do with the House and the Secondary Realms. Beings, places, history, directions, sorcery, you name it, it's got it. Before Arthur gained control of the House he kept it with him as much as possible, the only exception being after he was drafted into Glorious Army of the Architect. Now it was held in Arthur's inside pocket and never left his sight. It was too useful.

Arthur took the green volume out of his inside pocketand placed it onto the desk and took hold of his pen. _What is the White Council and what is The Houses Dealings with them?_ The Atlas burst open and grew from the size of a small, pocket sized book, to the size of a world atlas. One the open, but black page a picture of of a roomful of men and women started appearing as if drawn by an unseen hand. The men and women were all wearing robes and sitting in several rows. Standing on a stage in front of them were a group of seven men and women who wore robes and stoles. After the picture was drawn the writer went on, in perfect calligraphy, to the information the Arthur was looking for:

_The White Council is the governing body of the Wizard community in the world. They primarily protect humanity, those without magic from abuses of magic by warlocks. They also shield this world from the Sidhe, who are the closest to the humans from the Nevernever_ _and other creatures that wish humanity harm. It is a political and democratic organization seeking to unite wizards throughout the world, and are signatories to the Unseelie Accords, a treaty that governs the supernatural community._

_The White Council is governed by a Senior Council_ _of seven wizards, each of which is elected when one of the Senior Council dies. Each is a wizard of extreme power and skill, with the leader referred to as __**the Merlin**__. The Merlin is acknowledged as the most powerful wizard in the world. Beyond the Senior Council there are the actual wizards of the council that contribute to the legislative branch. The Judicial branch belongs to the Wardens, a combination police force and military. Meetings of the Council are traditionally conducted in Latin, a procedural point which has, not coincidentally, served to keep younger wizards from gaining too much standing or momentum by making it very difficult for them to speak eloquently or even coherently to the rest of the Council._

_As the governing body, the White Council made the Seven Laws of Magic. The Seven Laws of Magic are intended to guard against the abuse of magic by wizards against other wizards and humans._

_They are:_

_Thou shalt not kill by use of magic._

_Thou shalt not transform others_

_Thou shalt not invade the mind of another_

_Thou shalt not enthrall another_

_Thou shalt not reach beyond the borders of life_

_Thou shalt not swim against the Currents of Time_

_Thou shalt not seek beyond the Outer Gates_

_Wizards in violation of the Laws are called warlocks. The Wardens administer the punishment for violating the Seven Laws which is almost always death. Warlocks may be spared from execution if a wizard of the White Council takes responsibility for them. However, if the warlock violates the Laws again, both are executed. This probationary status is known as the Doom of Damocles._

_Saturday decided to sign onto the Unseelie Accords five-hundred years ago, as House time goes, when __human wizards accidently managed to gain entrance into the House, bypassing the Lieutenant Keeper and the Front Door and into Doorstop Hill and the Lower House. When the Lieutenant Keeper told them that he was not able to let them out through the Front Door and that they should arrange for an audience with Mister Monday. They then attempted to tear a hole in the metaphysical foundation of the House to get to a place in between the House and the Secondary Realms, which they called the Nevernever. Before this time the House was unaware of the Nevernever, as Denizens were able to move straight from the House to the Secondary Realms. Superior Saturday signed onto the Unseelie Accords and promised to help the White Council in exchange for information on the supernatural._

Arthur released the book and it shut with a snap, shrinking down to its original size. He leaned back and his chair shifted from an uncomfortable straight backed office chair to a plush leather arm chair. He was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Please call in Dame Primus. I have a few questions about this treaty."

Sneezer bowed and left the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

Dame Primus was a tall, stern looking, woman. She stood at seven feet tall and wore a pink dress, with a captain's coat over it. She entered and bowed to Arthur before standing straight. She was an intimidating woman.

"My Lord Arthur, Sneezer said you had a question for me."

Arthur looked up from _The Atlas_ and relaxed into his chair before saying, "I recently got a call from an organization, in the Secondary Realms, on Earth, called the White Council. The asked The House, and more specifically Saturday, to send someone to be a neutral mediator between themselves and the Red Court. One of their wizards has been kidnapped. One Harry Dresden. They want us to mediate between them. My question is if we are actually signatories on their accords. After all it was Saturday who signed them not me."

"If Saturday signed on as an individual," she said in a croaking voice, "then you, as the Rightful Heir, would be within your rights to deny them. However since the Court of Days signed this treaty then unfortunately you must answer their call." Her sniff at the end spoke volumes of what she thought of the House getting involved in the Secondary Realms.

Arthur sighed and placed his head in his hands. He waved her away and told her to send in Sneezer. Dame Primus left the room head held high, more like a slighted child than then Seven Parts of the Will of the Architect.

Sneezer entered the room saying, "Sir?"

"Call the White Council tell them that I will come and help them and... and mediate or whatever"

Sneezer nodded before saying softly, "Yes sir."

Arthur straightened up gathering his strength and will, "And tell Suzy and Noon to get ready to leave," he barked out. After everything he'd been through on his own, Arthur was not going anywhere without backup. "And contact the Middle and Upper House. Tell them I want the Gilded Youth and Artful Loungers ready to come to the Secondary Realms to help. If someone was taken they might need to be rescued. That and every time I go there there always seems to be a problem."

Sneezer walked out of Arthur's office happily. The Rightful Heir was on a mission. God help those who stood in his way.

* * *

**I'm in terrible need of a beta and ideas for conflicts. If anyone has any ideas they can include them in a review or a message THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER IN THE HOUSE. So I don't want people yelling at me that they have no idea what's going on or that there aren't enough Dresden characters. **

**Next chapter: Who are you and what have you done with Dresden?!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Keys to the Kingdom belong to Garth Nix and The Dresden Files belong to Jim Butcher**

**A/N: Arthur, Noon, and Suzy arrive on Earth and we find out what happened to Dresden**

**A/N2: Same as last chapter**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Do we know what they look like?" Murphy asked. Karrin Murphy was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, blond hair blowing around her face. She stood at 5 foot nothing, leaning against a tree in the park where they were meeting the neutral party. A sergeant in the CPD her eyes roamed across the landscape looking for danger and the group from where ever the Wardens called. _I'm sick of this 'Lets keep the mortal out of the loop. Luccio at least should know better'._ The overcast day was a relief as the hot and humid weather of August bent its will upon the windy city, and Murphy relaxed slightly, before tensing up remembering why they needed help. She had a feeling that the only reason that she was even here was because of her relationship with Dresden.

"The man on the phone told me that we'd know them when we saw them." Luccio was also a short woman though taller than Murphy. _Not that it's that hard_, she conceded. Captain of the Wardens, she was the White Council's emissary and since she asked whoever it was to come, it was her job to meet them.

"When were they supposed to be here?" Ramirez was a tall Latino from California. One of the few Wardens, who according to Dresden, was a good man and could be trusted.

"According to the man three o' clock exactly." Luccio said making her own scan of the park.

Murphy glanced down at her watch and said, "Well it's five past, so their late."

"On the contrary ma'am, your clock is five minutes fast." Murphy jerked back with a swallowed curse and even Luccio and Ramirez looked surprised, though they hid it fast. The boy in front of her had appeared out of nowhere. First there was nothing there, then a group of three appeared in the space in front of them. She had to force her eyes to stay on them: they seemed to slide around the group.

The man was the most noticeable, now that she could actually see them, standing at almost seven feet tall. He wore of all things, a black three piece suit complete with top hat. Her eyes roamed over his chest searching for weaponry. None. The children weren't the contact, though after remembering the Archive she had to reconsider that assessment. Meaning he was either the contact or a very bad, or very good bodyguard.

The girl was the next most noticeable with a dirty face, one which made her think of a street urchin. She also wore an impressive collection of clothing three different overcoats, two regular coats, a four shirts, two pairs of pants, and one very battered top hat. Murphy almost pitied the child if she ever had to meet Charity Carpenter.

Out of all of them it was the boy who looked the oddest. He wore a dark blue business suit. Which really wouldn't be that odd except that he looked to be around seventeen years old. It was his accessories that were strange.

The boy had a silver chain coming from a clip on his waist to his front pocket. Not unusual for someone his age except for its association with the suit. Another oddity was that he seemed to be wearing a pair of metal gauntlets, except they weren't large at all. More like metal gloves. The gauntlets were strange for anyone, unless you were a Carpenter on a mission. The final oddity was a waist high walking stick without a handle.

"My name is Arthur Penhaligon," the boy said. His voice seemed to reverberate with power. '_He's the __one in charge'_, Murphy decided. At least he's better than the twelve year old. She still couldn't believe that one, no matter what Jared said.

"This is Suzy Turquoise Blue and Noon," He continued. They will be assisting me for the rest of my say here on Earth."

Murphy gave a start, "You don't live on Earth?" This was something she hadn't expected. From what she heard of the Fae, she didn't think the Wardens would trust them to help. Especially because of the hold that either Queen would hold over them. Titania would probably ask for Dresden's head. Mab...Mab might ask for the same thing. Murphy shuddered. She wouldn't trust anyone from Winter. Ever.

"No, we don't," Arthur said, "We live in The House. Most of the Secondary Realms can't house even Suzy's true power." Suzy looked slightly put out by this but she didn't say anything.

"What is the-" Murphy started before she was cut off by Luccio.

"I'm sure there will be time for questions later," Luccio said with a glance at Murphy. They'd fish for information after they had the details for taking on the Red Court. "My name is Captain Luccio, and this is my second here, Ramirez. This is Karrin Murphy, a representative from local law enforcement."

"I'm assuming that you are not a wizard, Miss Murphy," Noon said, bright, yellow eyes questioning. His eyes were quite amazing...

"Noon," Arthur said quietly.

Murphy shook herself out of her daze and glared at Noon. If looks could kill he'd be a greasy smear on the pavement.

"I must apologize for Noon," Arthur said, not sounding the least apologetic. "But what he asked is a very important question. It could save you a great deal of pain in the long run."

"Why," Murphy asked. Luccio and Ramirez were staying out of it. Good. She could take care of herself. There was only one person she would ever accept help from, and he wasn't here. "Do you hurt humans or something."

"Yes." The severity of Arthur's response ruined her sarcasm. "Words of the Architect, the words of most of our magic can be very harmful to mortals. They can cause headaches and confusion on the fringes, but I've seen madness, aneurysms, heart attacks. I've even heard of someone's head exploding. This is a _very_ important question."

"If that's true," Ramirez said slowly, "then we will have to ask you not to use magic in the vicinity of mortals. It's our job to keep them safe, and it would be inexcusable of us to allow them to come to harm."

Murphy was both thankful and angry that Ramirez was the one to ask the question. This was her city, damn it. If she wasn't going to protect it who would.

"We try not to use magic at all in the Secondary Realms," Suzy said. "Which really annoys me 'coze I-"

"Suzy," Arthur said with a small grin on his face

"Don't worry," Murphy said dryly "I don't plan to be caught in any cross-fire."

Arthur smiled. Murphy was suddenly stuck at how little seemed to change the boys expression. No anger. No happiness. Not even an expression when he spoke of the humans or when he was talking to Noon. The smile transformed his face. Turned it into something good.

"Karrin has agreed to provide you with a place to stay while your here," Luccio said. 'I would like to talk to you about any last minute details that might be needed."

The van that Luccio rented was thankfully large enough for all of them. Ramirez sat in the front with Noon while Luccio sat in the middle with Arthur, talking. That left Murphy stuck in the back with Suzy.

It was a good thing that Murphy didn't have her gun on her, or the little girl might've been filled with holes, police officer or no. Suzy Turquoise Blue like to talk. A lot. After Dresden Murphy didn't think that anything could annoy her as much as that man did. Boy was she wrong. The girl went from food, to Arthur, back to food, how much she didn't like Dame Primus, back to food, back to Arthur, all in a big circle.

It was in the midst of Suzy's endless tirade against Dame Primus that Murphy noticed something about Suzy.

"You're not sweating!" Now that was just unfair. Here she was in some cool clothes and sweating like a pig, even with the air conditioner on. Then here comes this girl who looked like she was fifteen sitting there with enough clothes on to dress three people without a drop of sweat on her.

"'Course not. Piper's children never sweat." She said matter-of-fact.

"Suzy, what's a Piper's child," Murphy asked. This actually sounded interesting.

"Long time ago, the Piper came into the Secondary Realms and brought all these kids into the House. He thought that the House needed some imagination. So he brought us."

Murphy sat back in her seat. An entity from this...House, took children from around the world and brought them to the House. The question was how he did it. It wasn't like he could just take them without their permission or something. Even fairies need agreement before they could do things to humans. According to Dresden it was because the agreement opened a link to the person and let the fairy use it's magic. It also kept any protections that the human might have from biting the fairy in the ass.

"How did the Piper do this," She asked.

Suzy just blinked at her.

"How was the Piper able to take the children. Did their parents agree to it or was it the children themselves, or did he just take you." Murphy was getting scared. Here was a being that could walk into her city and as far as she knew there was nothing she could do about it. "What did he do!"

"There's no need to shout Sergent," Noon said. "It is quite likely that Suzy has no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean no idea?!" If she wasn't shouting then she was now. "She said the Piper brought her to the House. She's a teenager, she should remember it."

"On the contrary Sergent," this time it was Arthur who spoke. His voice was chilling. "Suzy was taken from Earth in about the eleventh century during the time of the Black Plague. Her family was killed in the plague and it's likely that the only reason she survived was that the Piper came and offered her a place in the House. Some time after that he was banished by Superior Saturday into Nothing, where for one thousand years, he built up his strength and forces and then attacked the House in order to mistakenly gain revenge on Lord Sunday. When he attacked, he was able to take control of the Pipers children with his pipe. He then forced them to fight the Denizens of the House and die for his revenge. Don't worry though. He's been banished back to his worldlet in Nothing. We are currently in negotiations with him again."

"Negotiations about what?" Luccio asked. The White Council wasn't about to just lay down and let a supernatural being take children from Earth.

"I'm afraid that is House business," Arthur and Noon said at the same time. Arthur continued, "However I assure you that there is little chance he will be allowed back into the Secondary Realms."

Murphy took a deep breath and released it. She needed to get a hold of herself. She wasn't normally like this, her emotions going every which way. It was the entire situation. Her with Luccio, Dresden gone, and no one helping but these three from this place that Dresden, and probably the White Council didn't even know about. It was time to get some answers.

"You said that you had to contain your power because Earth wasn't able to handle it." Murphy said. "How much power do you actually have?"

"With the Keys I can do almost anything," Arthur said, "and I am a very capable sorcerer, both Noon and Suzy are among the strongest beings in the House." He smiled again. This time his face didn't change. It was a grim smile. "Power isn't a problem

It was dark. Very dark. So dark I couldn't see the hand in front of my face. Or I wouldn't be able to if I could actually move my hands. Unfortunately I had a bag over my face and not just a blindfold. It smelt like they hadn't washed it from the last time few hundred times, they used it for prisoners. I attempted to shift my shoulders and found out that it was a mistake. It felt like Tyson had decided to use my back for a punching bag for a few hours. That wouldn't feel right for a few days.

The attack felt wrong. I was attacked by ghouls right outside my apartment. I was swarmed outside. Molly managed to smash one of their heads in with a force spell, before I pushed her into the apartment. The grasshopper was one mean girl. Reminded me of her mother.

The only problem was that I wasn't able to raise my wards before they rushed us.

"Molly, get into the lab, and claim the skull! It'll help!" A ghoul took a swipe at me with a bat and I slammed it with a force spell.

She was about to argue when a ghoul decided to throw a knife at her. Molly squeaked and ducked down, as the knife stuck into the wall above her head.

"GO!"

I triggered all my rings at the same time and watched as the kinetic energy rippled across the space between us and hit the ghouls into the steel door of my apartment.  
"Fozare!" My staff was still on the ground outside my apartment, but that didn't stop me from using soulfire. I gathered my will and the magic around me and forced the magic to form around my right hand. And released it.

The silver construct of my fist the size of my head appeared in front of me. I pulled it back and let it fly into the ghouls. They didn't stand a chance. I went to town. My force spell knocked them down like pins at a bowling alley and they didn't get back up.

It was after the ghouls were down, and after I let go of my force spell, that I felt something hit the side of my neck.

I was down. I couldn't move. I was there for minutes, feeling unconsciousness eat at me, before I heard someone above me.

"It's done. My pay is due at the end of the week." It was Kincaid. "That'll be extra. As much as I say."

I heard a phone shut and felt Kincaid roll me over. "Well you're tougher than I thought," Kincaid said with suprise. I saw him pull out a syringe.

"No hard feelings, eh Dresden. It's just business." He pulled the cap off the syringe, and pushed it into my chest. The plunger moved down the tube and felt the drug induced sleep take over.

**A/N: Wow. Either you guys are waiting for more stuff before you review, or you don't like your story. So please review, I wanna know what you guys think sooo REVIEW. Please? Thanks guys. **

**Next time: Arthur and Luccio examine the scene. Suzy, Noon, and Ramirez call the Red Court. Dresden finds out who took him.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**A/N: I don't own the Dresden files or Keys to the Kingdom**

**I've decided to do each chapter like the Dresden Files. Each chapter will do a single conflict. Sorry about the long wait, I hope to have the next chapter out soon  
**

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Molly stood next to Sergeant Murphy and Captain Luccio as they watched Arthur scurry around Harry's living room, a quill pen in his hand. Every so often he would raise his quill and mutter to himself while drawing symbols in the air leaving fiery images hanging in the air.

"What's he doing?" Molly asked. It was unlike any spell she'd ever seen. The girl had come up from the protection of the lab to find Sergeant Murphy and Captain Luccio standing in the living room arguing. Standing by, head following the two women like a ping pong ball, was what appeared to be a fifteen year old boy. Awhile ago she would've said that he _was_ a fifteen year old boy. Her time with Harry kept her from that assumption. That and he was wearing a three piece suit. _'I mean what kind of kid wears a three piece suit?'_

That and the fact that he was _hot_. It wasn't a lust inducing hot like Thomas, but hot.

When Molly had pulled herself up out of the lab with Mouse, and saw them arguing. She had pushed the trap door hard, and it hit the ground with a bang behind her. She winced, and when she looked up there was a crystal tube pointed in her face and a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun between her breasts. She hadn't been afraid of the tube. Well not really. She didn't know what it could do so she thought it would be better to be cautious rather than afraid. She _was_ afraid of the shotgun between her breasts. According to Harry and the TV shows she used to watch without her mom knowing told her that it could blow a hole in her chest that she could put her fist through. The boy's face was stone cold. He would do it.

Sergeant Murphy had been at her side in an instant pushing the shotgun to the side while Luccio gripped the arm holding the tube. "Arthur, this is Molly Carpenter. She's Warden Dresden's apprentice." _Warden Dresden. The full title. That means that this guy's official._

His face thawed and he smiled at her saying, "My apologies." Man this guy's weird. No one goes from cold killer, to playful. No one sane anyway. He pulled his arms out of the women's hands and put both tube and shotgun into his suit. Her eyebrows pulled up. That really shouldn't be possible. It was one of the first things she asked Harry about. It isn't possible to change the spatial dimensions of an object. It's just not possible.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the basement. "I'm dreadfully sorry about that. They told me the apartment wasn't secure and I thought you were an enemy." Mouse followed her out of the lab and sat down next to her, pushing his head under her hand to get scratched. His tail thumped against the floor but he still didn't seem happy. He was still worried about Harry.

Luccio crouched in front of Mouse and rubbed under his chin. "Don't worry Mouse," she said, "Arthur's gonna help us get him back." Thedogasaurus grinned and panted as the Captain scratched his ears.

And that was how they ended up like this. A humongous orange circle of symbols in the center of the room with Luccio glaring at it and Sergeant Murphy giving the room her cop stare. Most people would think that she was all business but Molly knew that she really wanted whatever this Arthur guy was doing to work.

"Sergeant Murphy, what's he doing?" She whispered again.

"He's attempting a past viewing," a crisp feminine voice said. They turned to look at Captain Luccio. "It's a spell that turns back time in a particular area so that the viewers might be able to see what happened there."

Molly blinked and said, "Well that seems really useful. Why didn't they do that when LaFortier was murdered?"

"Because it's also against the Laws of Magic," she said grimly. "_'Thou shall not swim against the currents of time_.' What he's doing is taking those moments in time and pushing them into that area so that we know what happens. Some of those symbols keep the current static so that they can't effect us and we can't effect them. If it wasn't for those then I wouldn't allow him to do this at all."

"So why are you letting him do it?" Molly asked. She thought that Captain Luccio was supposed to be all gung-ho about the Laws.

"He's not exactly under my jurisdiction here." She said wryly. And slightly angrily. "He's from the House and I'll let him explain what that is. If he wasn't using the Key and if the House didn't have several hundred of the same type of spell going on right now, I wouldn't be letting him do it."

"So what's the House?" Molly asked.

"That's something I wouldn't mind knowing myself," Murphy said.

"The House," Arthur said, "Is the metaphysical center of the universe. The Architect came forth from Nothing and then built the House and the Secondary Realms." He put the finishing touches on a symbol and stepped out of the circle. "At least that's how they tell it. And I have to say it seems to have some truth to it."

He touched the quill to one of the symbols and the show began

* * *

After they saw what happened to Harry, Sergeant Murphy was in denial.

"No. It wouldn't happen. Jared wouldn't do something like that."

"Who is 'Jared' anyway?" Arthur asked, air quotes flying.

"Jared Kincaid," Luccio said. "is a changeling. We don't know what his ancestry is, but we know he's strong, fast, and smart. He's also identified a mine by smell and can see infrared laser beams. He was known as theHellhound while employed by Vlad Drakul, and is a mercenary, last known employment was with the Archive."

"A mercenary. Well that is problematic." Arthur hummed as he sat in thought. "Well, the only thing that stops us from thinking that the Red Court is responsible for Dresden's disappearance is Kincaid, and if he's a mercenary then it's perfectly understandable for him to be there." He pulled a pad out of his pocket and quickly scribbled something on it with his quill. He then tore it off the pad and crumpled it up. When he opened his hand there wasn't anything there anymore.

He caught Molly looking at him and winked saying, "Nothing up my sleeves..." then laughed. When he finished he drew himself up and said in a formal tone, "As the Rightful Heir of the Architect and Leader of the House, I am satisfied that the Red Court is responsible for the kidnapping of Harry Dresden through the use of Ghouls and one mercenary Jared Kincaid. I have sent word to my associates to contact the Red Court to set up a meeting between the White Council and Red Court with myself as mediator and Suzy Turquoise Blue and Monday's Noon as my enforcers. They will send word to both parties to resolve this issue."

When he was done he slouched and smiled saying, "So. What's for lunch?"

"Wait a second," Sergeant Murphy said. "Play it back," she frowned and looked at him asking, "Can you do that?"

Arthur frown at the circle and said, "Possibly. It'd be tough though. I'll see what I can do."

"Absolutly not!" Luccio said. "I can understand doing this once. Especially with the experience that House sorcerers have with this-"

"Is a sorcerer like a wizard or are they different?" Molly interrupted.

Arthur smiled and said, "Sorcerers are like House Wizards."

Molly nodded and looked at Captain Luccio who seemed about to swallow her tongue.

"I was willing to allow this once, but not anymore," She said tightly. "I will not allow you to disregard the Laws of Magic which keep our world safe. I did it once to allow you to find out for sure who took Warden Dresden. You won't do it again." She drew the rapier at her waist and held it at her side. "You won't do it again."

But Arthur had already disregarded her and turned back to the circle, quill out, ready to draw. "Is there anything in particulare you would like to see Miss Murphy?"

She was staring at the space where Molly could see the image of Harry lying on the ground with Kincaid kneeling over him. She looked back at Captain Luccio and saw her staring incredulously at Arthur's back.

"No, nothing right now but ... Something didn't seem right. I just want to see it again."

"If you continue to do this," Captain Luccio growled out, "then I will be forced to attack, and apprehend you for breaking the sixth Law of Magic."

Arthur raised his quill to the rune that started the viewing, "You will do what you have to do Captain Luccio. And I will do what I promised and do everything in my capabilities to find Harry Dresden."

As the viewing started Captain Luccio ran foward to run Arthur though with her sword. As soon as she started moving, Molly raised a veil and moved away from the two combatants and toward Sergeant Murphy, who watched the viewing with a singular intensity.

When she looked back to Captain Luccio and saw her arm twisted behind her back and a jagged knife thing at the hollow below her chin. "Just because I am fine with you attacking me doesn't mean that I am actually going to let it happen.

Suddenly Sergeant Murphy shouted, "Stop!"

Arthur barked out a word that gave Molly's head cold and set a deep ache in her teeth. Sergeant Murphy clutched her ears and let out a cry of pain. She recovered after a few seconds and looked back at the viewing. "There," she said pointing to a flash of light hanging in midair as the ghouls were frozen trying to bust through Harry's shield.

"Well, I'll be damned," Arthur said. "Never thought this would be just like House politics."

Hanging in the air was a bullet, aimed right at Harry's head.

* * *

"Hello Dresden. Bet you weren't expecting to see me here, were you?"

The black bag was pulled off my head and I stared into the cold eyes of gentleman Johnny Marcone.

"Hey Johnny. Love what you've done with the place," I said as I looked around at the dank basement I was holed up in.

"Oh don't worry Dresden. You won't be here long."

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD, SOMEONE'S TRYIN TO KILL HARRY! But let's be serious, when has that not happened.**

**PS: Even though I didn't show the scene, Noon and Suzy did call the Red Court**

**PPS: Sorry, you're gonna have to find out later who took Harry, I just thought of this like 3 seconds ago while I was writing it and now everythings messed up, but I can fix it easy.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...I was having some fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dresden Files or Keys to the Kingdom**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

They had all retired to Murphy's house for the rest of the night. After the ritual at Harry's apartment, most of them were shaken up. Except for Arthur, that kid was unreal. Arthur had drawn himself up to make his pronouncement that he, 'had suitable evidence to warrant an inquiry to the Red Court.' Whatever that meant.

The boy in question was sitting in the back of Murphy's car. Captain Luccio sat up front, while Mouse sat in the middle of the seat between me and Arthur. The Captain had sent Ramirez off to update the Council about the situation. When he asked about the spell Arthur had done she went silent before telling him to use his own discretion.

I understood why she didn't like the spell. Harry had explained it to me once. It was a big thing about paradoxes and how it could send the entire world spinning into chaos. Apparently there were some wizards who did it subtly, which I think totally defeats the purpose of having the rule, especially since, if someone messes with the past, how would you know since it was the past that changed and not the present. It's a good question to ask Harry if...when we get him back.

"So, what's gonna happen when you talk to the Red Court?" I asked the young ruler. Well I think he was young, I hoped he was young. I mean, he was pretty hot.

"As The House is a neutral member of The Accords, when we are called on to mediate, the Red Court is required to answer a summons by one of our representatives." He said. His voice sounded like a symphony on it's own. "Of course it could just be that they have no desire to negotiate and it would most likely turn to open war between The White Council and The Red Court."

I turned my face to the window, withdrawn at the thought. It was a miracle in itself that the White Council was even putting any effort into finding Harry. I mean, it's not like he had many friends on the Council. Really only his old mentor and the Gatekeeper.

"Captain?" I called up to the front seat.

The woman turned back and said, "Yes Apprentice Carpenter, what is it?"

"Why is the Council so eager to help Harry? And why are you want to help him so much? I mean, didn't you guys break up?"

Luccio stiffened and looked like she was about to yell at me, before letting out a sigh and turning back to the back seat. "I should yell at you for questioning the Council and to keep your nose out of my business." I cringed inside at the logic of her argument. I was only an Apprentice, an Apprentice on probation at that. I had the Doom of Damocles hanging over me. If I so much as showed the slightest inkling of dark magic, the Warden's would show up in a heart beat and kill me for breaking the laws and kill Harry for letting me do it.

I had already messed with that once. There was no way I was going to do it again. It was so tempting sometimes to just look inside someone and figure out what they're thinking. The last time it happened Harry should have turned me into the Warden's and die with me. Heck, he probably should have done it himself. But he didn't. And I owed him big.

"But," she continued, "You are right, on both counts, and I suppose as Warden Dresden's apprentice you should know why people do the things they do for him. At least for now."

She cleared her throat and took a drink of water from a bottle before going on, "Because of his involvement in the investigation into the death of La Fortier, The Senior Council has decided that Dresden is sufficiently important enough to warrant a volunteer squad of Wardens to retrieve him. This decision was backed by Ebenezar McCoy, Listens to Winds, The Gatekeeper, and suprising The Merlin."

I could connect the dots. "So, Harry helps you guys out and now the White Council decides he's worth keeping around?"

Luccio looked at me with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, "Yes, I suppose that could be the long and short of it. However, you must also understand that to many of the White Council, Dresden is also a former warlock, and he caused the war with the Red Court. That and he's also very abrasive on people. He hasn't really made many friends on the Council, with the exception of the younger wizards, despite how much work he puts into helping people."

"The problem with the way Dresden wants to do things is that he works to protect the people around him, while the Wardens work to protect the White Council's interests and hide the supernatural world in general. We're lucky that hiding the supernatural world and protecting innocents are almost the same thing. This doesn't mean that the entire Council is so callous as to throw people's lives away. There are several on the Council that believe in the preservation of life and in protecting the people both within its ruling body and the other human beings that live on this planet."

"If that's true then why doesn't the White Council do something about all the innocents that get threatened and destroyed by the other bad guys out there," Molly asked.

The commander of the Wardens looked at Molly a steely look in her eye, "If I had my way, than every evil being who would dare try to harm an innocent person would be burned away by magic battle fire." Her eyes lost her million mile stare and she looked what her age should be. "But, there are so many of them. And many are beyond our power to beat. So we do the best we can. With what we have."

With those parting words, Luccio turned back towards the front of the car leaving it in silence. I suppose...I suppose that she's right. It wasn't that the White Council didn't care. It just had to pick and choose its battles carefully. And if the recent war with the Red Court was any indication, those battles, if we choose the wrong one, could be potentially fatal.

Tap, tap, tap. What was that? Tap, tap, tap. There it was again. I looked aroung the car for the source of the tapping. Arthur was sitting with his legs splayed out, slouching in his seat, asleep and dead to the world. I checked Luccio and Lieutenant Murphy. The commander had her arms folded and was staring straight ahead, while Murphy was tapping...but it was her finger against the wheel of the car, in time to an inaudible beat. Tap, tap. Alright, whoever that was is lucky that Harry didn't teach her any hardcore evocation yet 'cause I am like three seconds from barbecuing whoever is causing this freaking-

Taptaptaptaptaptaptap. I looked at my window and almost screamed. There was a very realistic bird, flying into the window trying to get in.

"Ah yes, could you please let him in," Arthur said suddenly. She spun in shock to Arthur. He looked like he had just stepped into the car, rather than messing around in ghoul goop and sleeping in his suit. I rolled down the window, as I rolled my eyes in disbelief of my own surprise. '_He's done stuff like this at least four times, why are you still surprised?'_ I told myself.

"Well fortunately," Arthur said, looking at a note that had flown through the window of the car, "I'll be the one to pull out the big guns when things come to a head. Believe me I can easily take down almost anything we come against." He had a vicious grin on his face that sent shivers down my spine. "No one gets in my way."

* * *

We met the Red Court at a library. It wasn't even a cool library. It's this little hole in the wall with like twelve couches to read on and only five bookcases. The couches weren't even that comfy. There were five of us, me, Noon, Arthur, Luccio, and Ramirez. Ramirez sat on a little couch next to Luccio knees almost pulled up to his chest with Luccio next to him. Both wore cloth versions of Dresden's trench coat and carried those cases used for blueprints or old documents with the tops open. They were obviously expecting trouble.

All I knew about the Red Court was what she could see of them. They sat across from the Warden's and I should've been able to see them from where I stood at the bookcase but with Noon on one side of the setup and Arthur on the other there wasn't much to see. They were white and tall, just as cramped on the seat as Ramirez was. They wore dark suits obviously from some big name suit company, and seemed to be high rollers of the Red Court.

On the table between them was a tea pot and a plate of rolls. I don't know how they got it in there but no was paying any attention to them. Noon passed a tea pot around the table as the two groups started tense small talk. After one more round of tea and they got down to serious negotiations.

As I watched the negotiations move on Luccio's and Ramirez's faces grew more and more grim and the representatives from the Red Court looked more and more smug. I calmed myself as Ramirez shot out of his seat, hand on his sword. I gathered my will as one of the Red Court members also stood up one hand reaching into his jacket. Now that I could see him clearly I could see that he was tall, thin, and balding. I froze and swayed as I felt the other members of the accords gather their magic. I knew that Arthur and Noon hadn't done anything yet by the fact that my head wasn't hurting from their strange magic.

Arthur looked up from his tea and glanced in her direction and gave and tiny shake of his head. The two groups stared at each other and it became a game of chicken, only whoever looked away first would be the one to die. I crept closer to the couch and just managed to listen in on what what was about to happen.

Arthur put down his tea and said, "Now, gentlemen, Commander Luccio, I'm sure that there's no reason for this to come to blows."

The balding vampire, which was totally undignified for a vampire by the way, sneered and said, "I think the little man is afraid."

The young man lifted an eyebrow and said, "On the contrary, I am positive that I could end your existence without a problem. However I don't have to." He snapped his fingers and refilled his teacup. Within seconds, several people flowed up from under the couches holding crystal daggers with hearts of darkness. Each one held their dagger to the closest body part they could reach whether it was an arm or a hand or a heart.

"And you think these little blades will do something to hurt us?" the head honcho of the vampires said.

"If you even get scratched with one of these, that seed of Nothing will be deposited inside you and eat your body from the inside out," Noon said gravely.

The vampires tone grew serious and he said, "Our official response stays as is. We do not have Wizard Dresden. The ghouls could've been bought by anyone of our clients. There's no way for us to know who bought the ghouls."

"And unofficially?" Luccio asked quietly.

The vampire stayed quiet.

"It could bring the White Court to look more favorably on your own future actions," she continued.

I glanced over at his face and saw that he was sneering. "We both know that if war ever broke out between us again, neither side would give any quarter. But I'll tell you what I know anyway in exchange for identity of the wizard who dropped the old Russian satellite on Duke Ortega's land."

"That wasn't something that was cleared by the White Council, however, it is not the policy of the White Council to question the acts of it's wizards unless they break one of the Laws. But I will make inquiries, and if," she said sternly, "if it's something the Senior Council decides can be released, I will send the information to the Red Court. Is that enough?"

I could see the vampire bob his head before he said, "Very well." He waved off his body guard while Luccio did the same to Ramirez. Everyone sat down and I shivered as Arthur's men slithered back under the couches.

"What I know," the Red Court member said, "is that Baron Marcone recently bought at least thirty ghouls, and he's never bought anything of the sort from the Red Court before."

Luccio's face twisted in distaste at what the "price" probably was. I couldn't blame her. My own stomach twisted at the thought of the people that the Red Court preferred as currency.

"Thank you," she said.

Arthur stood and said, "The negotiations between the Red Court and the White Council have ended, I would like both parties to leave the premises as soon as possible.

The Red Court stood and offered bows to Arthur and nods of the head to Luccio and Ramirez. After I left, I walked over to the group and sat down in the recently vacated chairs.

Luccio stared at her hands and said, "Well, Apprentice Carpenter? Your thoughts?"

I tried not to looked shocked. I'm almost positive I failed.

"Why would you want my opinion?" I asked, almost defensively.

"I was hoping that Wizard Dresden would have given you some insight into how the underbelly of the city works, possibly even some training in detective work. So yes, you might have some insight into John Marcone that I wouldn't."

She stared at me with those bright, intense eyes, and I tried with all my might to dredge up those few lessons that Harry had imparted to me. I also tried to sound wise and all knowing, like a good wizard should, "Most of detective work is a lot of critical thinking and putting pieces that you already have together. Another, about people in general, is that unless done on purpose, they won't change the way they do things unless forced.

"We might have to check with Murphy about this, but John Marcone is extremely organized and has a lot of control over what he does. There's no reason for him to do this, that we know of. But the way he did it tells us something. One," I said ticking it off on my fingers, "he used ghouls, and that means that either he's low on manpower or he did it on purpose to throw us off the trail. He doesn't like to use beings like ghouls to do his dirty work, so my guess is the latter. Two, he bought," I tried my best to think about it in regular currency, "the ghouls all at once, which makes it kind of easy to trace. And three, every time that Marcone has dealt with Harry, he's been up close and personal with it, so why would he try to hide it now.

I paused in my explanation about the inner workings of John Marcone as the cogs in my brain started to put it together. "That means that, it's important and urgent enough that he couldn't get mortal grunts to do it for him, it might be detrimental to the Council or some other member of the Accords, since the spotlight would be on you and the Red Court. And," I said finally dropping the final bombshell as the idea took shape in my head, "It might be dark enough, black enough that Harry would refuse on his own, since he decided to kidnap him."

* * *

"So what is it you want me to do Marcone," I asked, standing in a very comfortable room. And it was. A vast improvement over what I was staying in before Marcone moved me.

"What makes you think I want you to do anything Dresden?" the gangster said.

I frowned. He was right about that much. If he wanted me to do something then he would've just asked. Johnny Marcone isn't afraid of anything. "Then why am I here?"

"You're here because I have made an agreement with a certain group to make sure that you won't be available to anyone for the a total of three days. Seventy two hours from the second you were taken out of your apartment. That was around thirty six hours ago. You now have 35 hours, and twenty two minutes ago. Until that time passes," He gestured to the door and Miss Gard entered the room, "Miss Gard will be making sure you won't leave the premisis. When your time limit is up you will be free to leave the room. Unfortunately, neither I nor can anyone working for me tell me why your here."

Something was going on. Something big. Something big was going on in my city, and there was no way for me to stop it! Murphy, Molly, Mouse, the Carpenter's, everyone I cared about was in danger. "You better let me out Marcone," I said quietly, dangerously. "I'll give you the same warning I gave anything else that makes me angry. I have a fairie queen, a fallen angel, and the White Court all tripping over themselves to get me to work with them. I don't want to do something I'd regret, but I will if it means helping them."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your stay here Dresden," the gangster said, ignoring my warning, "Do talk with Miss Gard, I'd regret it if you have no one to talk to while you're my guest.

My eyes smoldered after him as he walked out of the room. I was getting out of here. One way or another.

* * *

**The guys who came up from the couches were called Artful Loungers. They're under the Upper House. The crystal knives they carry have a nugget of Nothing in them which eats the person to nothing in a short amount of time. It's almost impossible to survive without seriously powerful sorcery or one of Keys.**


End file.
